Jasmine
Jasmine is a competitor in Total Drama: Enchanted Forest . She is a member of the Enchanted Butterflies . Total Drama Enchanted Forest Welcome to the Enchanted Forest! She arrives in the second bus on Welcome to the Enchanted Forest!!, starting a fight with Jo about who was going to be team's captain. They're still fightning during the challenge, allowing Jo to say that she lead a seven-consecutive loses team. Her team wins in the end, giving Jasmine the credit. Swampin' Up In Swampin' Up, she searches for food in the morning, when she gets when Dawn was meditating, and after reading her aura, Dawn tells that her feelings could manipulate her, and that a future event will show it. During the challenge, she throws Max to the swamp, and gets captured on latter's trap. In the elimination ceremony, Shawn gets voted off, leaving her extremly sad, but then, she realizes what Dawn said, and discovers that Jo was responsible for his elimination, growing her conflict with her. Mr. Bones and Me In the middle of the challenge in Mr. Bones and Me, she starts a fight with Jo about to which direction the team should go. When Jo gets traped, she laughs about it, seconds before being captured as well. The Lord Of The Stings In The Lord Of The Stings, Jo mocks Jamsine, calling her Bigfoot with a hat, which allows Jasmine to advertize Jo that if she continues, Jasmine would squish her. In the first challenge, she dresses herself up as a "croc queen", but it's unknown which mark does she get. In the paintball challenge, she is eliminated by Izzy , along with Noah and Max, due to a mistake of her, that causes her team to vote her off. Dawn of Noah's Ark She wakes up early in the morning to search for food, in the mean time, she starts to remind when she used to search with Shawn. During the challenge, she is selected to build the team's boat. She protects her team during the second part of the challenge, giving her team the victory. Revenge of the Balloons She appears giving to Noah a balloon(?) during the challenge in Revenge of the Balloons, which allows him to be voted off. Eye of the Fighter In Eye of the Fighter, she founds Dawn crying about Noah, encouraging her to be stronger, but she realizes too late that Dawn plains to eliminate Bridgette . During the wrestling challenge, she had to fight a kangaroo, but she ends her fight quickly, and says to Bridgette that Dawn told her that Bridgette mocked her in the forest, and that if her team loses, she will go home. Also, she gets impressed when Dawn beats up Scott. Derriere Le Rideau For the first time Jasmine manages to collaborate with Jo:the two are the surviving members for their time almost immediately, and so are forced to do teamwork despite their huge conflict. When Brick is injected of paint by the mysterious Paintbrush , Jasmine mocks Jo for her reaction, implying she may have a crush on him. She also scolds ironically Jo for all the bad work done during the challenge, especially when she eliminates Max in a snap of anger.However, at the end the two are able to escape on the Whimsical Dragons's truck and win the challenge. The Egg-Mazing Race Jasmine first appears at the great hall of the mansion of the winners, and finds Max there, complaining about the lack of his evil in the season. She tells him that he didn't do nothing, and the only reason why he is still in the game, is because they were lucky and didn't lost much challenges, and laughs at his fail of creating a frozing gun. In the challenge, she refuses to swim in the river, unlike Jo and Brick , and tries to make his teammates to focus on the challenge. She later compliments Max's and Noah's strategies and succeds to arrive to the egg cave, and tries to break the Whimsical Dragon's egg, but Sky electrocutes her with an unknown spell, and leaves her unconcious for the rest of the challenge. When she awakes, after being brought near to the river by Dawn and Noah, she is able to watch how Brick wins the challenge, and throws Paintbrush to the river, after the dragon spits fire on it. Dragon Bold Jasmine drags to the breakfast hall Max and Noah since they're losing too much time discussing about trivial topics, and she could care less about the blabs of Max about being EVIL, nicknaming him "purple haired wombat". Jasmine stays quiet and simply focuses on the challenge the whole time, however she glares at Jo whenever this one acts rudely with Dawn, uses Noah as a shield, angers more and more Hydreigon with her aggressive systems... Suddenly Jo provokes Hydreigon so much that one of his heads attempts to bite her, but Jasmine blocks it tying her lasso around the jaws right in time, then asks the jockette if she still thinks that kindness and generosity are utterly useless in a tease manner. Jasmine thinks it's better to bring Dawn to the castle, trusting in her ability to communicate with every kind of animal. Later on using the same lasso, Jasmine has the idea to climb on the neck of the hydra, but initially this doesn't work properly and she stays hanging together Jo in the open void. Eventually she manages to reach the tower and brings Ella out of her prison, but when Hydreigon unleashes his dark rage she's forced to literally jump down it and she twists an ankle in result, being anymore able to carry the weight of Ella.Jo replaces her and she isn't seen for the rest of the episode, but presumably voted off Jo in the nomination. Catch a Cryptid She is ordered to capture a Kraken, which is hidden in the lake. As soon as she arrives to the lake, ready to took her picture, Jo appeared and tackled her. After a fight, Jasmine's camera took the picture, giving her invincibility and the chose of who was eliminated, and she chose Jo, to gibe an end to their conflict. Black Window When Dawn and Noah were at the river, Jasmine interrupted them and told them that the winners' mansion was being destroyed. During the challenge at the haunted house, she finds an upset Paintbrush and dexides to befriend with it, as they have similarities relationated to their lifes, like being surrounded by idiots, and have weird people on their team. When Sierra runs near them, she kicks Paintbrush, and Jasmine ran to find a rope to rescue it. When she tried to find one, Sierra pushed her off the mansion. She also went to give the "community" revenge to Chris. Merry Chrismas! Cul-De-Sac, or Something like That DA Rainbow Dash Dekathlon Gallery jasmine arrives.png|Jasmine arrives to the Enchanted Forest. This is cute.png|Jasmine and Shawn are reunited. we team up.png|Jasmine and Shawn go foreging. dawn and animals.png|Jasmine meets Dawn in the forest. what dawn said.png|Jasmine wonders what Dawn wanted to say. partners or mates.png|Jasmine jokes with Shawn about Jo. the only before elimination kiss.png|Jasmine kisses Shawn before he leaves. Jasminroo.png|Jasmine fights a kangaroo. Enchanted_Butterlies_mansion.png|Jasmine is relaxing at the Enchanted Mansion. are here.png|Jasmine looks for papers in Derriere Le Rideau. samey rules.png|Jasmine is happy her team won. who vote you for leader.png|Jasmine argues with Max. Dawn and Jasmine.png|Jasmine finds Dawn, and makes her back to the challenge. Butterflies vs Hydreigon.png|Jasmine fights the dragon. Jaz_painty.png|Jasmine befriends with Paintbrush. Category:Enchanted Butterflies Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Total Drama Enchanted Forest